


За гранью обыденного

by Ishaen



Category: StarCraft
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Humor, Mystery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7319644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishaen/pseuds/Ishaen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Недаром говорят: враг моего врага - мой друг. Однако, что если этот метафорический "друг" и не особо-то друг, а союз с ним жизненно необходим? Какие жертвы надо принести ради объединения?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Не все то безопасно, что светится

_Кто вам сказал, что зло должно выглядеть грозно? (c)*_

 

Зератул неторопливо шагал по коридору-тоннелю храма Зел-Нага. На стенах, в большинстве своем, виднелись барельефы, изображающие необычных существ, и в промежутках между их изображениями извивались, сужались и вновь "расцветали" абстрактные линии, отдаленно напоминающие потоки энергий, и геометрические фигуры, разбросанные в хаотическом порядке, но гармонично вписывающиеся в некое подобие сюжета. Были тут и изображения то гуманоидных, то многоконечностных созданий в самых разнообразных позах: поодиночке, группами; то заключающих, по мнению прелата, какие-то важные решения, то уничтожающих друг друга. Стоило свету от активированного варп-клинка пасть на барельефы, как они словно начинали оживать – так искусно они были вырезаны. Однако, для минимального освещения, достаточного для зрительного распознавания иного создания на расстоянии нескольких десятков метров, света было достаточно – на стенах и на низком своде проглядывались бело-голубые, слегка пульсирующие линии – они и освещали тоннель, но лишь там, где проходил Зератул, словно старались следить за его перемещениями.

Этот храм, в отличие от своих изученных предшественников, имел сферическую структуру, и на поверхности планеты его можно было обнаружить лишь по дугообразным колоннам и по куполу, едва показывающемся из серого песка. И, по предположению Зератула, в центре этого храма находился огромный зал – своеобразная библиотека знаний Зел-Нага. Что приводило к заключению о том, что даже среди Учителей были ученые и первооткрыватели, и им действительно было, что открывать!

Прелат надеялся найти здесь хоть какие-нибудь упоминания о планетах-городах или о вооружении, способном справиться с гибридами – им пригодилась бы любая помощь, даже захороненная во времени и пространстве. И в особенности после того, как протоссы узнали о перерождениях Сары Керриган – самого ненавидимого врага из всех возможных – в человека и вновь в монстра. Определенно, Валериану не сыграет на руку тот факт, что он сотрудничал с Королевой Клинков, когда он и терраны под его главенством попросят помощи у Дэлаамского Иерархата в битве с гибридами*. Слишком уж велика пропасть между протоссами и зергами, несмотря на общего врага. 

Слишком уж яро они отрицают то, что с самого начала заложили в них Зел-Нага. А тех, кто пойдет навстречу объединению, всегда ожидает провал, ибо правильно говорят люди: если хочешь, чтобы изменился мир – измени себя. А со вторым пунктом пока возникают существенные сложности. Причем отнюдь не с отрёкшейся частью населения: Зератул знал, что стоит ему воззвать к темным тамплиерам, как они пойдут за ним хоть на Чар, хоть на Браксис, даже против воли и приказов Иерарха; а с приверженцами Кхалы – закоренелый консерватизм, твердолобость и уверенность в непоколебимости той стены предрассудков и тысячелетних традиций, правда, несколько расшатавшихся в момент падения Конклава, которых не даёт им смотреть на ситуацию объективно и, в конечном итоге, уведет их в небытие. Не всех, разумеется, но большую часть. А это не в интересах выживания протоссов – хотя бы как расы в этой части Вселенной. 

Положение усугубляет ещё и то, что на Артаниса, который едва-едва встал на пост верховного Вершителя и не успел еще набраться опыта, свалилось тяжкое бремя Иерарха, и вместе с ним часто конфликтующие светлые и темные, а также Иерархат, каждый член которого пытается втайне склонить Артаниса к решениям, что будут выгодны лишь им и их племени. Извечная дилемма: те, кто так ищет единства, все время оказываются чуть более, чем полностью в отдалении от него. 

Возможно, все бы было иначе, если бы именно он — Зератул — стоял сейчас на месте Иерарха. Однако, никто не узнал бы о гибридах, пророчестве, да и вообще – много чего бы не случилось. Прелат почти не жалел о своем выборе – он заботится о своем народе несколько иначе и не оставляет его даже тогда, когда он сам оставлен своим народом.

 

Зератул остановился около весьма загадочного барельефа, подсвечивавшегося фиолетовым, причем, в отличие от освещения самого храма, излучающего свет вне зависимости от присутствия рядом живого существа. На нем изображались крылатые создания, парившие над полем сражения Зел-Нага и расы, напоминавшей странный гибрид насекомых и птиц, вдобавок в их "руках" виднелось своеобразное оружие. Очевидно, Учителей нашла раса, что смогла им противостоять чуть дольше, чем иные, осмелившиеся напасть на них. Барельеф был невероятно детализирован, и около него Зератул задержался дольше всего. 

Слишком уж сильно он напоминал реальность. Протосс аккуратно провел рукой по изображению – к его удивлению, стена оказалась теплой и гладкой, словно не было ни пылевых бурь, ни жутких ночных морозов. 

 

Что-то заскреблось вне ореола света храма. Мгновенно обернувшись, Зератул подался чуть вперед и вперился взглядом в предположительный источник звука. Никого – ни в зоне видимости, ни на пси-канале. 

Показалось?..

Прелат в последний раз бегло осмотрел барельеф и двинулся дальше. Чем ближе он приближался к архивам, тем светлее становились и цвет стен, и сама подсветка храма. А вместе с тем возрастало ощущение того, что он здесь не один. И это ужасное чувство чего-то неправильного, чего на самом деле и быть-то не должно, но это "что-то" существует, причем вполне спокойно. Подозрения только усилились, стоило Зератулу подойти на расстояние пары метров от своей цели. 

Каменные стены, препятствовавшие входу сюда иных существ, кроме Зел-Нага и их детищ, были почти что полностью оплавлены, открыв Прелату вид на высокие и огромные, но тонкие светло-зеленые кристаллические пластины, разделенные на множество шестиугольных секций и уходящие как высоко вверх, так и на самый нижний уровень храма; меж ними проходили узкие чернокаменные дорожки. 

Зератул подошел к остаткам того, что ранее гордо именовалось проходом. В черном монолитном камне явственно виднелись дыры и застывшие пузыри – недавний кислотный удар пришелся по верхней части стены. Но более никаких зацепок не было. Это точно не были зерги – иначе не было бы не только двери, но уже и всего храма. Гибриды? Возможно. Но что они искали здесь, если они и так направляемы Зел-Нага, хоть и Падшим? 

Придя сюда за ответами, Прелат и не думал, что вместо них он задастся еще большим числом вопросов. С большой осторожностью он пересек вход и двинулся к центральным пластинам, надеясь найти хоть какую-либо информацию прежде, чем его найдет тот, кто вломился сюда. 

Наполненные чьей-то памятью, энергией и воспоминаниями пластины сияли не хуже энергоклинка и даже сильнее. Каждый фрагмент кристаллического монолита содержал что-то в себе, а этих фрагментов были десятки и сотни тысяч. Чтобы прочесть их все потребуется не одна протосская жизнь...

Телепатический удар застиг Зератула врасплох. Схватившись за голову, Прелат попытался усилить мысленный барьер, но кто-то неимоверно возжелал проникнуть в его разум. Едва оправившись от первой волны мощного пси, Прелат мысленно начал искать того, кто столь бесцеремонно нарушил его покой. И ответ не заставил себя ждать. 

_Помоги мне!!!_ — стал различим ментальный крик, столь нечетко слышимый в первый раз. Протосс заозирался в тщетной попытке обнаружить источник волн боли и страха. 

Раздался жуткий скрежет откуда-то с нижних уровней. Не теряя времени, Зератул активировал режим маскировки и слился с одной из кристаллических пластин, предварительно поставив на свой разум пару ступеней защиты. 

Взрыв. И еще один, после которого плиты пола на расстоянии нескольких секций от Прелата не выдержали и рухнули вниз, явив миру сначала пару костлявых черных лап, а затем и странноватого вида красноглазую вытянутую морду, пристально рассматривающую все, что было в зоне ее видимости. От твари тянуло тьмой, холодом и, что весьма не обрадовало Зератула, желанием убивать. Словно просканировав окружающие ее предметы, но никого в итоге не найдя, она раздраженно-печально завыла и исчезла в темных недрах храма уровнем ниже. А вместе с ней исчезло и то гнетущее ощущение мерзости и ужасания самим своим существованием. Но на разрушенных плитах пола осталась некая вязкая субстанция, стекавшая в провал – ею была частично покрыто и существо. 

Под полом что-то вновь прошуршало, и разум тонко намекнул Прелату – больше тут оставаться нельзя. Несмотря на незавершенность того, за чем он сюда пришел – ответы явно могут стоить ему жизни. Справедливо отметив про себя, что по дороге тем же путем его наверняка ждет засада – слишком уж сильным было чувство чьего-то присутствия, а чувствам протосс привык доверять – он принял решение обратно совсем другим путем – благо, еще извне он заметил множество входов-выходов на разных уровнях храма. Зератул, словно колеблясь, осмотрелся и направился через центр архивов к коридорам, не забывая осматривать пол у себя под ногами и, на всякий случай, прислушиваться к пси-фону. Пусть были заметные различия во внешней архитектуре храма, но внутренняя планировка была схожа с другими храмами, с теми, в которых Прелат уже успел побывать. 

Поворот следовал за поворотом, свет все так же ровно шел от пластин и, казалось, ничто более не могло нарушить покой этого места. Однако, кое-что все же привлекло внимание протосса – настолько, что он остановился, словно совершенно забыв о минувших опасностях. 

Кристальные пластины в этом отсеке не светились, поскольку были разбиты застрявшим в них длинным острым клинком, а под ним в темноту уходили потухшие осколки и потемневшие от времени мазки неизвестной жидкости. Прелат подошел к клинку. Древний, из невероятного сплава, способного прорубить даже кристаллы; тонкая, но шипастая защита кисти на гарде, а сам клинок напоминал терранскую катану, весь в асимметричных изогнутых узорах. Положив руку на длинную, острую рукоять, одним резким движением Зератул выдернул клинок из пластины. Осмотрев его и пару раз взмахнув им, даже не удивился тому, что он так сбалансирован и что на его поверхности нет ни одной царапины или зазубрины. Прелат вновь поднял взгляд на пластины. Оттуда был неровно вырезан кем-то один из шестиугольных фрагментов, а от самой дыры отходила огромная трещина, разделявшаяся на сотни более мелких. Заложив клинок за спину, на место варп-косы, протосс направился по пути того, кто так обошелся с ценными данными в пластинах. Не пройдя и пары десятков метров, он наткнулся на того, кого искал. Точнее, уже на "что". Окруженные осколками и какими-то застывшими твердыми комьями, возвышались холмом огромные куски разбитой и упавшей откуда-то сверху пластины, а под ней истлевшие кости, закованные в темные мутные доспехи. В когда-то жилистой, отсеченной упавшим пластом руке серо тускнел поблекший фрагмент пластины, скорее всего, тот самый, вырезанный из цельной стены. Существо долго агонизировало перед смертью: Зератул заметил темную засохшую кровь – теперь он был абсолютно уверен, что это именно она – да и почти все рядом покрыто ею. Протосс подошел к трупу и аккуратно вытащил фрагмент из весьма приличных когтей. Тот едва-едва засветился, демонстрируя то, что он еще в рабочем состоянии, несмотря на глубокие царапины и общий удручающий вид. Существо явно пыталось о чем-то предупредить, и если судить о том, что это стоило ему жизни, то фрагмент – весьма важная штука. 

Зератул оглянулся еще раз. Инстинкт самосохранения, чрезвычайно громко вопивший об опасности из-под пола, боролся с извечным и неумалившемся за века протосским любопытством – и после недолгого противостояния победило второе. Удостоверившись, что невидимость все еще активна, Прелат закрыл глаза и ментально потянулся к фрагменту. 

Воспоминания менялись – одно за другим они пролетали перед мысленным взором, и пусть даже они были невероятно разнообразны, но суть передавали одну...

***

 

_Он нашел идеал, но они не приняли именно его заслугу, присвоив себе его найденышей._

_Месть. Месть. Месть.  
Тьма... Холод. Боль, мучения..._

***

 

Мыслеобразы эмоций полнили фрагмент, однако они быстро прерывались, не успевая начаться, отрывисто демонстрируя чужие чувства, которые еще и были прочитаны в третьем сознании. К тому же, все было настолько мутно и нечетко, что у Зератула не осталось сомнений. 

Фрагмент был перезаписан! — чуть запоздавшая догадка мгновенно пронеслась в его разуме. 

 

Эмоции закончили появляться, и воспроизводилась размытая сцена, словно кто-то наблюдал за ней через мутное стекло, да и "звук" был приглушен и доносился издали. 

_— Как ты можешь закрывать глаза на его поступки?! — раздался громкий женский голос с примесью... отчаяния? Более спокойный и уравновешенный мужской отвечал ей:_

_— Он ребенок и, к тому же, принадлежит к последнему поколению. Пусть играет. Он наивен._

_— Он нас всех уничтожит, этот «наивный ребенок»! Эксперименты с новыми расами еще никогда не заканчивались хорошо! — вновь возопила женщина._

_— А что он может? Добавит им пару лишних конечностей? Все, что он сделает, вполне поправимо... — последние слова существо произнесло даже довольным тоном. Раздалось недовольное шипение._

_— Сам будешь виновен..._

***

 

Все вновь резко прервалось. 

***

 

_— Я предупреждала тебя!!! Он – воплощение тьмы! — женский голос уже не кричал. Это были отчаянные вопли с нотками отвращения._

_— Он уже был проклят, еще до того момента, как принял Пустоту в себя и убил своего если и не друга, то собрата. Мы должны были предугадать, — разочарованно прошептал мужской голос._

***

 

Зератул отметил, то что они общались обычной речью, а не мысленно. Достаточно странно. 

Вновь все смолкло, но не заставляя себя долго ждать появился кто-то, белый силуэт на темном фоне. 

***

 

_— Я – абсолютное содержание идеала. Вы ничтожны перед моим могуществом, — самодовольно провозгласил он, как мысленно, так и достаточно громко вслух._

_— Может, и так. Но ты недооцениваешь нас, — проговорил уже знакомый мужской голос. Судя по размытым резким движениям, последовавшим далее, они завязали бой. Да и вокруг них кто-то сражался._

***

 

Воспоминание оборвалось. Прошло гораздо больше времени, чем перед остальными, и Зератул уже решил, что это конец, однако он ошибся. 

Картинка резко возникла перед мысленным взором протосса.

***

 

_Темнота. И два ярко-красных глаза. Он долго молчал, затем все же произнес:_

_— Конец; и в то же время – начало. Создатели уничтожены своими созданиями. Как и должно быть, — фатализм сказанного просто источал тщетность всего, что могло сопротивляться, уничтожая сами истоки надежды и веры._

***

 

Тьма. И вновь мыслеобразы, однако принадлежали они уже существу, останки которого лежали перед Зератулом; и последний, наконец, понял, кому именно они принадлежат. Израненный, ослабевший, этот Зел-Нага ушел с поля боя, чтобы предупредить следующие поколения своей расы, пока жалкие остатки некогда величайших воителей из последних сил атаковали Падшего и его армии. Воспоминания были на удивление четкими и ясными. Прелат видел, словно это был он сам, как Учитель буквально приполз к этому храму, как он плутал среди коридоров, не в силах от изнеможения найти зал Архивов; но Фортуна явно была на его стороне – совершенно случайно он нашел то, что искал. Направляясь именно в центр Архива, но не дойдя до него, Зел-Нага разбивает кристальную пластину, вырезает из нее потемневший фрагмент, перезаписывает его и вновь устремляется в центр. Но... не доходит и падает от потери крови. 

_Лишь бы нашли... Показать... нужно... Не повторять наших ошибок. Наши дети, создания, наша..._

_Надежда._

И сознание Учителя оборвалось, как сорвался кусок разбитой пластины откуда-то сверху, унесший его жизнь, поглотив вместе с тем и окончание его мольбы. 

***

 

Очнувшись, Зератул обнаружил себя лежащим на каменном полу. Его слегка трясло: и от странного холода, окутавшего тело, и от того, что он только что увидел. Открыв глаза, он снова их закрыл. Сознание потихоньку возвращалось к нему издалека, от давно ушедшего телом, но еще существующего разумом Зел-Нага в этом фрагменте. Почувствовав, что лежит на осколках, Прелат аккуратно поднялся и встал на колени. Кинув взгляд на ставшей Учителю могилой место под обрушившейся пластиной, Зератул приложил руку к груди, почтив последнюю память о Зел-Нага, пожертвовавшем своей жизнью ради тех, кто будет жить. Поднимаясь, Прелат начал отряхивать себя от пыли и кристальной крошки, однако кое-что заставило его обернуться – настойчивый взгляд впивался прямо в его спину. Вынужденный оглянуться, он застыл. Прямо на него смотрела одна из этих костлявых тварей – теперь, в полный рост, она больше походила на гибрида, чем ранее. Существо тихо зарычало, видя невидимого протосса из-за пыли и кристаллической крошки, осевшей на нем. Зератул слегка пригнулся, чтобы в следующий момент молниеносно перепрыгнуть через гибрида и полоснуть его по спине варп-клинком. Приземлившись на пол, он притормозил рукой и повернулся лицом к врагу. 

Тварь яростно завизжала и хлестнула костлявым хвостом в сторону протосса, но на прежнем месте его уже не было. Высоко подпрыгнув, Прелат совершил сальто в воздухе и направил клинок по траектории своего полета – в гибрида. Последний взвыл, стоило клинку насквозь прорезать его грудную клетку; Зератул едва удержался верхом на нем. Агонизируя, гибрид совершил последнюю атаку – он перевернулся и, пока Прелат пытался выбраться из-под него, схватил того покрытыми черной жижей челюстями за запястье свободной руки. Но серьезного вреда нанести не успел – его сердце остановилось раньше. 

Протосс едва смог сбросить с себя переставшую трепыхаться тушу. Из прокушенной руки небольшим ручейком лилась синяя* кровь. Обхватив злосчастное запястье ладонью другой руки, Зератул заметил, что в открытую рану попала черная жидкость с гибрида и весьма странным образом пульсировала. Воды поблизости не было и не предвиделось, потому Прелату не осталось иного выбора, как прижечь ранение. Активировав клинок – единственное средство спасения своей руки, протосс поднес его к открытой плоти и едва подавил крик. Кровь остановилась, но несмотря на температуру черное пятно все же осталось. Решив разобраться с этим позже, Зератул оторвал лоскут от подола своего плаща и аккуратно перевязал руку. Сейчас бы снова не встретиться с...

На периферии чувств снова замаячила фигура. Протосс быстро обернулся, и как раз вовремя – гибрид спускался откуда-то сверху и уже подходил ближе к своей "жертве". От предыдущих тварей, на первый взгляд, он не отличался вообще – даже черты морды и размеры тела были совершенно одинаковы. Падший решил подавить своих врагов кроме того, что силой своей армии, так еще и ее количеством? Гибрид, видимо, понял, что его засекли и спрыгнул со своего места обозрения. Действительно, никаких различий между особями не было. Увлекшись рассматриванием новоявленного противника, Прелат чуть было не пропустил резкий удар костлявым хвостом – даже тактика боя та же! – но сориентировался на резкий звук рассекаемого воздуха: острое окончание хвоста проехалось со скрежетом по полу, пролетев мимо намеченной цели и застряв в черном камне. Однако, гибрид этого словно бы и не заметил, ринувшись вслед за отскочившим протоссом – и последнего спас только натянувшийся до предела хвост. Тварь неистово взвизгнула и повернула голову в сторону помехи – зря. Через секунду эта же голова укатилась куда-то в сторону, оставив миру тело с аккуратным жженым срезом на шее. Зератул с минуту постоял над телом, словно убеждая себя в том, что оно уже мертво, но все же в чем-то сомневаясь. 

Слишком легко он их убил. Ни пси-ударов, ни щита. Незаконченная мутация? Ошибочное ДНК? Но то, что этот новый «вид» гибридов нельзя засечь на пси-уровне, давало последним просто небывалые возможности для убийства ориентирующихся именно по пси-каналу существ. Вроде протоссов. А по своему телосложению они напоминали зерглингов. Если они будут похожи еще и по количеству своего пребывания в одном месте... То точно станут сильной угрозой, если, конечно, Падший не прибавит им немного разумности. 

Теперь чувство собственного самосохранения, не прерываемое ничем другим, вновь напомнило о своем существовании. Прелат даже не стал сопротивляться ему – несмотря на огромное количество ценной информации, нужно было уйти отсюда, да как можно скорее. Чем, собственно, протосс и поспешил заняться. 

Спустя пару поворотов Зератул наконец вышел к тоннелям-коридорам храма. И даже не удивился оплавленным стенам вокруг прохода. Однако, снова в задумчивость его ввела несколько иная вещь – лежащих кругом друг напротив друга несколько трупов: как гибридов – тех самых, костлявых, так и... зергов. 

Только их здесь не хватало.

Протосс подошел к первому трупу – зерглинга. Судя по отсутствию вообще каких бы то ни было увечий, его прикончили с помощью пси гораздо быстрее, чем он добежал до назначенной цели. Как и остальных с гибридами, собственно. По остаточной энергии сказать можно было мало – гибриды обладали нестабильным фоном, что уж говорить о зергах, тем более «искаженных». 

А где зерги – там и их Королева. 

Зератул поднял взгляд в темноту тоннеля. Линии на стенах больше не светились при движении – царствовала абсолютная, непроглядная тьма. Прекрасное место для засады гибридов. Словно кто-то поджидал любую жизнь в этом месте. 

Ну, что ж... 

Не сомневавшись и доли секунды, Прелат вошел в тоннель и быстро исчез в темноте. 

***

 

Бежать... Лишь бы не нашли. Лишь бы...

Дыхание затруднялось с каждой секундой, но она не собиралась останавливаться. Если встанет на месте – мгновенная смерть. 

Воздуха уже не хватало. Бег замедлялся. Она притормозила, упав, и закашлялась. Сил не было, равно как и надежды связаться по пси-эфиру хоть с кем-нибудь. В этом месте по тоннелям можно было плутать всю оставшуюся жизнь. Либо сдохнуть от отсутствия источников света и воды*. Или же быть поглощенным гибридами: что лучше?

Когда-то она обещала, что не умрет просто так. Ей постоянно двигали эмоции и чувства. Но теперь... когда нет ничего, не остается иного выхода, кроме как уме..

 

Где-то вдали зажегся зеленый свет. 

_Что?.. Здесь есть кто-то еще?!_

Она не смогла подняться на ноги, но нашла в себе силы мысленно просигналить кому-то там, что она тут, здесь, пусть он приходит. 

Только бы не гибрид...

С этими мыслями ее сознание ушло в темноту. 

***

 

 _О Пустота... За что?!_ — именно с такими мыслями он узнал того, к кому шел на помощь по пси-зову, неожиданно пронзившему тихий эфир. Тело неподвижно лежало на полу, а поза эмбриона говорила об испытанной боли. Костяные крылья чуть подергивались в такт дыханию. 

Зератул, сидя на коленях, рассматривал лицо Керриган, аккуратно поддерживая над полом ее голову; изредка поворачивая ее то влево, то вправо, и проверяя на наличие серьезных ран. Казалось, будто она спит, но сбивчивое, редкое и дрожащее дыхание выдавало полное отсутствие сил – как физических, так и ментальных. Скорее всего, ее застали врасплох — судя по огромному количеству ранений — врагов было очень много. Каким образом она смогла убежать – остается загадкой. До ее пробуждения. 

А сейчас она беззащитна. Без мысленных барьеров, без энергии для сопротивления она не проживет тут долго, а гибриды чувствуют себя здесь как дома. Облегчить ее страдания?.. Нет, не то, чтобы Зератул хотел ее убить, но он не отрицал, что рассматривал такой вариант. Да и не стоит забывать о пророчестве...

Иной бы не стал даже колебаться в такой ситуации. Тем более, не должен был Прелат – ему лично Керриган причинила не меньше, а может даже и больше страданий, чем кому бы то ни было. Но... Именно это "но" и не давало протоссу поднять на нее руку. Как тогда, на Чаре, он пришел к ней с информацией об изначальных зергах. Сопротивляясь лишь в случае опасных для его жизни атак, он подстерег момент, когда она утратит внимание, и смог перенести ее гнев на второй план, разрушив ментальный барьер ее разума и показав ей то, что она должна знать. Более Керриган его не атаковала. Лишь только спросила. 

_Почему?_

Он не ответил прямо, только сказал, что без ее силы и возможных союзных армий зергов им не победить. К тому же, гибриды атакуют и зараженные планеты во власти инсектоидов, и потому лучшим шагом будет объединение. Они не добьются ничего, если продолжат сражаться, а Падший при таком раскладе завершит начатое гораздо быстрее. Цикл закончится, наступит тьма и опустошение, и погибнет еще огромное множество рас, кроме них, ибо Вселенная бесконечна в своем разнообразии... Этого он, конечно, Королеве Клинков не сообщил, но предположил, что она и самостоятельно сможет об этом догадаться. 

А потом, найдя не без его помощи Изначального Древнего, она, скорее всего, услышала более подробную историю. Чуть позже Зератул узнал, что Керриган объединилась с терранами для захвата Корхала. У людей все множились слухи, что повелительница зергов на пике своего могущества стала более милосердной – она не тронула мирных колонистов Августграда, дав им уйти с поля боя. Протосс был теперь абсолютно уверен в правильности ее пути. 

И, не испытывая и тени сомнения, Зератул подхватил на удивление легкое тело Керриган на руки, стараясь не задеть многочисленные шипы, и огляделся. Кроме них в этой части храма не было никого, даже почти никаких звуков не было слышно, разве что за исключением изредка падающих камней, тихого гудения энергий да песка, скрипящего где-то вдали на ветру. 

И странного грохота, раздающегося через определенные промежутки времени.


	2. Комедия смерти

Храм, казалось, ментально давил на протосса, искореняя любую возможность сопротивляться. Любой барьер, поставленный им на свой разум, немедленно растворялся в громаде энергий, переплетавшихся самым невообразимым образом. Храм словно согласовал свои действия с единственным оставшимся его создателем. Еще бы: зерг и протосс сразу в одном месте – да и гибрид из них получился бы самый мощный... От таких мыслей Зератул вздрогнул. Какая нелепая была бы смерть. 

Он перевел взгляд на Керриган в его руках. Она совсем не двигалась; единственное, что отличало ее от мертвеца – дыхание, уже более ровное. Ее раны затянулись даже быстрее, чем предполагал протосс – возможно, ее новый облик — Истинной Королевы Клинков — способствовал этому. Не стоило и удивляться, но все же ее новые возможности следовало бы изучить чуть более тщательно. 

Но... удивиться следовало другому. Стоило Зератулу подойти ближе к стене, рассматривая ее на наличие хоть каких-либо опознавательных знаков, и немного пройти рядом с ней, как открылся проход, из которого тут же начал литься ровный и непривычно яркий в темноте тоннеля свет. Прелат поспешил к этому повороту в неизвестность, надеясь всей душой, чтобы он был выходом... И он вновь ошибся. Однако, его взору предстала чуть более интересная картина. 

Эта часть храма наверняка была не меньше, чем Архивы! Свет, казалось, шел отовсюду – и из-за матовых частей внешнего купола, откуда была видна окружающая храм пустыня, и из самих стен, впитавших в себя за тысячелетия своего существования неимоверное количество энергии и теперь стремясь эту энергию отдать; огромные по своим размерам прозрачные кристаллические друзы, раскиданные редко, но в самых неожиданных местах вроде стен и свода, отражали это свечение, взрываясь целой тучей бликов и отсветов. А посреди этого калейдоскопа игры света росли самые настоящие деревья с зелеными раскидистыми кронами, оплетающие корнями источники своего питания и жизни – кристаллы. Между ними петлял небольшой — всего два-три фута шириной — прозрачный ручей с илистым дном.

Не веря своей удаче, Прелат ступил на тонкий слой земли, покрывавший пол этой комнаты, на котором еще и трава росла. Возможно, Учителя проводили здесь эксперименты по созданию биосферы на энергетических источниках; однако, жаловаться на отсутствие солнца не приходилось. Зератул поспешил к ближайшей излучине ручья — и откуда тут бралась вода вообще? — и, наконец, положил свой «груз» на землю. Она тихо вздохнула и повернулась в сторону от севшего рядом с ней протосса. Чувствует меня даже через сон? Но ничего не оставалось, как ждать, пока она проснется: не помешало бы задать ей пару вопросов и немного подумать над сложившейся ситуацией – проход закрылся, как только Прелат зашел внутрь, и открываться, судя по всему, не собирался. 

Зератул перевел взгляд на свое запястье – крови, как он ожидал, не было, зато черная масса несколько разрослась и пульсировала уже гораздо заметнее. Нужно было избавиться от нее, пока не произошло чего-нибудь непредвиденного, вроде мутации да и просто заражения. Хотя с последним уже поздно – протосс воочию увидел, как масса чуть вытянулась и, судя по всему, уже переходила на здоровую плоть. 

Благо, рядом была вода, и можно было проверить теорию о том, что будет, если эту гадость окунуть в нее. Протоссу не очень хотелось осквернять этот источник черной массой – но жизнь была ему дороже. К тому же, этот храм уже ничто не спасет, если в нем действительно засел Падший. И со спокойной душой начал проверять свою теорию. Первый результат оказался полностью провальным – с массой не случилось вообще ничего. А если попытаться оттереть ее в воде же?

Кажется, получилось. По крайней мере, было видно, как маленькие кусочки черной зараженной плоти все же отстают от руки. Однако, продлилось все недолго, и с уже основной массой... массы это не работало. Прошептав про себя кое-что крайне нелицеприятное в сторону этой жижи, Падшего и вообще своей везучести, он встал с колен, на которых сидел перед ручьем, с желанием обследовать эту часть храма. И, совершенно незаметно для себя, обернулся посмотреть на Королеву Клинков. 

Протосс сначала не понял, что происходит – но успел заметить, что ее на прежнем месте не было. Секундой после едва успел увернуться от удара костяным крылом, отклонившись в сторону и сдвинувшись немного дальше. 

— Какого черта ты... — судя по всему, она рассмотрела стоявшего перед ней и даже немного опустила свое «оружие». — Зератул?!

— Собственной персоной. И доброго утра, — проговорил он без доли сарказма. Кажется, Керриган не верила в то, что это он. 

— Ты... Ты точно не иллюзия? — с сомнением спросила она. Удивительная ситуация. 

— Ну и как я тебе это докажу? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Зератул. — Назвать точное число раз, когда ты меня могла убить, но из-за некоторых причин, — в виде Рейнора и Тассадара, например... — не успела этого сделать?

— Издеваешься, точно, — буркнула она почти беззвучно. Прелат же усмехнулся где-то в глубине себя. — Мне хватит и того. 

— Пять раз... Плюс еще и эта ситуация. 

— Ладно. Верю, — Керриган все же убрала фаланги крыльев подальше от протосса — все еще помнила, видимо, что может запросто их лишиться. И почти тут же схватилась рукой за живот. — Не понимаю, почему оно еще не регенерировалось...

— Внутренние повреждения? — спросил Зератул, подходя ближе. 

— Что-то вроде того. Сколько я была в отключке?

— Не меньше часа, после того момента, как я тебя нашел. Сколько ты пролежала там до того – не имею ни малейшего понятия. 

— Проклятье.* Кстати, — она подняла взгляд на нависшего над ней протосса, разница в росте сказывалась сейчас даже больше, ввиду сидящей на коленях Королевы Роя, — Зачем ты это сделал? — непонимающий взгляд, хотя Керриган была уверена, что он все понял. — ... Зачем спас меня? Вполне бы мог убить, если уж на то пошло, — и заметив, что он покачал головой и уже наверняка собирался начать «невероятную историю» про пророчество, Сара успела бросить: — Только умоляю, не начинай про мою миссию мессии. Лишь. Твои. Намерения.

Протосс чуть помедлил с ответом. А ведь вправду, если бы его не сдерживало пророчество, убил бы он ее? 

— ... Нет, я бы тебя не тронул даже в самом крайнем случае. Ты дорога Рейнору, а он – одно из самых близких мне существ, — немного искренности в данном случае не помешает. Керриган все равно почувствует, если он попытается солгать, а увиливать от ответа было бессмысленно; потому и выбрал вариант «между». Зератул неожиданно увидел, как Королева Клинков слегка облегченно вздохнула, видимо, вычеркнув его из своего списка врагов на сегодняшний день. — Но когда все кончится, ты ответишь за смерти Расжагал, Феникса и многих других. 

Она вновь посмотрела на него, но уже с примесью иронии во взгляде. 

— Конечно-конечно... Тогда позволь еще один вопрос, — Керриган выпрямилась и огляделась, призывая протосса сделать то же самое. — А где мы?..

— Не могу ничего сказать. Разве что только, что мы достаточно далеко от всех выходов, — опечаленно произнес протосс. — И есть еще один весьма неприятный факт. 

— В смысле?

— Проходы меняются. 

— Что? Меняются?! — Королева Клинков даже отошла от Зератула, — Как это возможно?

— Неисповедимы пути Учителей. Возможно, здесь одно из этих «гнезд» — лабораторий по созданию гибридов. Также, нас просто не хотят отсюда выпускать, используя проходы, чтобы заманить поглубже в храм и... изменить, — Прелат сложил руки на груди, оставив Керриган переваривать информацию. — Кстати, видов гибридов стало больше, и, возможно, их число будет увеличиваться. 

— Ты про костлявых черных? Да-да, видели, знаем... — проговорила Сара, подойдя к ручью и всматриваясь в него. — Их послали меня поймать, когда я сбежала, и, что самое удивительное, они вправду справились.

— Сбежала? Нет, я видел твои ранения, но...

— Амун использовал зергов. Он обратил их против меня, — Керриган начала развивать другую тему, видимо, не желая распространяться о своем пленении и едва сдерживала ярость — сжав пальцы в кулаки и несколько дрожа. 

— Видимо, он смог разгадать те изменения, что ты вложила в них. 

— «Искаженных» гораздо больше, чем изначальных. Потерять их — значит, потерять большую часть своей силы. Ты наверняка понимаешь, к чему это может привести. 

— Да, — несколько фаталистичный ответ, но что еще сказать? Подтвердить, что всему наступит конец? — Вполне. 

— К тому же, у Менгска было оружие, аналогичное пси-дисраптеру. Только изначальные смогли избежать его действия. Наверняка это была идея Наруда! — прорычала Сара, врезая уже сжатым кулаком по ближайшей поверхности, коей стало дерево, и оставляя на нем весьма внушительную вмятину. — Нас везде окружили враги, а мы сражаемся друг с другом!!! Все это – их план, вынашиваемый веками, а, может, и тысячелетиями! И мы его не заметили! Просто не заметили в своей эгоистичности и желании подмять этот сектор под себя!..

Кто б говорил... — но вслух протосс этого не сказал, поинтересовавшись несколько другим. 

— Что произошло с Королевой Клинков? — Зератул постарался вложить в мысленный голос недоумение. — Сейчас я вижу в тебе лишь человека, с чувствами и эмоциями, лишь несколько усиленного вирусом зергов. Неужели слухи не врали?..

Недовольный взгляд Керриган, даже обернувшейся к протоссу от услышанного от него, явно говорил о том, что она в корне не согласна с этим. 

— Я стала самой собой. Без подавляющего влияния Амуна и Сверхразума на мою личность, — вновь почти прорычала она, — и я не человек!

Она вышла ближе к Зератулу: шаг вперед, и Сара смотрела ему в глаза, пытаясь одновременно пробить его мысленный барьер, чтобы хоть немного узнать его истинные эмоции. 

— Не спорю, — протосс стоял спокойно и столь же спокойно отвечал на взгляд, а вот его разум был за такими барьерами, что их было не то что не пробить – не рассмотреть, что там, за ними. — И все же…

Керриган не ответила, лишь отвернулась. Молчание затянулось. 

— Я потеряла связь со своими зергами, как только сюда зашла. Они обернулись против меня, — неожиданно выдала она. — Я и забыла, каково это — быть единственным существом в своей голове. Рой существовал как продолжение меня, моей личности... И если мне суждено сдохнуть, то уж точно не тут!!! — повествование шло достаточно спокойно до внезапного рявка, и с весьма впечатляющей скоростью Керриган двинулась к матово-стеклянной стене, с намерениями проложить путь напрямую – причем в буквальном смысле. Прелат молча проводил ее взглядом и лишь затем пошел следом более медленно. В воздухе словно чувствовалась ярость Королевы Клинков и уже слышались потрескивания пси-энергий. Сопровождаемая диким криком, энергия ударила по стене, вызывая светло-фиолетовую яркую вспышку. Однако, удар не возымел эффекта – по стене лишь прошла волна, обозначая весьма мощный внутренний щит; а затем эта защита сгенерировала обратный импульс – с удивленным вскриком не успевшая поставить энергетический блок Керриган отлетела вглубь леса. Пронаблюдавший данную сцену Зератул лишь хмыкнул про себя и отправился к облокотившейся на кристалл Саре. На ее лице застыло выражение полного недоумения от случившегося; и именно таким взглядом она и встретила протосса. 

— Что это было вообще? — пожалуй, это единственное, что она смогла из себя выдавить. Прелат прислонился к дереву и сложил руки на груди. 

— Когда я сказал, что нас не хотят отсюда выпускать, я имел в виду именно это, — с иронией начал свое повествование Зератул. Керриган глянула на него с несколько обиженным выражением лица. 

— Конечно, — пробурчала она и попыталась встать. Причем успешно, пусть и держась за корни дерева, оплетающего злосчастный кристалл. При прикосновении Сары к последнему, он сменил свой цвет с молочно-белого на нежно-фиолетовый оттенок. — Какая странная штука. 

— Даже мы — протоссы — не смогли раскрыть и половины всех тайн Зел-Нага; неудивительно, что здесь целый комплекс подобного. А вот с кристаллом все просто – он отображает визуальный цвет твоей псионной ауры. У моего народа он совпадает с цветом глаз. У вас же все гораздо сложнее, но в большинстве своем – оттенки синего и голубого, — объяснил Прелат, подходя ближе и тоже прикладывая ладонь к поверхности – позеленевший кристалл явно доказал правдивость его слов. 

— Цвет ауры... И опять ты назвал меня терранкой! — возмутилась Керриган, затем быстро убрала ладонь. Внезапно обхватив себя за плечи, она проговорила: — Холодно. 

Протосс сузил глаза. В этом зале не было никаких изменений температуры. Королева Клинков же опустилась на колени, по ее телу проходила мелкая дрожь. 

— Керриган?

— Он ищет меня. Его разум словно ледяная бездна. Такого даже при Сверхразуме не было, хотя его присутствие и ощущалось. 

— Приди в себя, — настойчиво попросил протосс, обхватив ее плечи ладонями, и теперь уже он пытался пробить мысленные барьеры Керриган. Что получилось весьма легко, но Зератул почувствовал, что словно окунулся в ледяную воду – такое было ощущение. Действительно бездна…

— Ч-что?.. — несфокусированный взгляд говорил о многом, в особенности об относительной защищенности разума Королевы Клинков. — А? Что?.. Какого хрена?! — видимо, она, наконец, пришла в себя и обнаружила протосса в весьма близком положении относительно себя и дернулась назад, в некотором смешении недоумения и ярости. Протосс же хмыкнул. 

— Видимо, переоценил я твои возможности по защите разума. 

— Это просто было внезапно! — рыкнула Керриган, хотя частью сознания понимала, что Зератул прав... Но признаться в этом – никогда!

— М-м-м. Я бы так не сказал, — с этими словами Сара почувствовала резкие удары по мысленному барьеру; однако она точно знала, что кроме Прелата сейчас некому это было делать. Сосредоточившись, Керриган попыталась направить все силы на создание более мощного заслона, но пси-удар сбил ее с ног. 

— Не думай о чем-то одном. Рационально используй силы, — еще один удар, и уже появилась боль в свежезалеченных ранах. — Не думай. И ставь защиту на всех фронтах. 

— Не смей... — и вновь удар, что вышиб из легких весь воздух. — Проклятье! — выдохнула Керриган, смотря на спокойно стоящего неподалеку протосса. — Тебе что, заняться нечем?! Или это такой вид мести?

— Месть через обучение тебя более эффективному способу защиты от существа, тысячелетиями оттачившего свои навыки в энергетическом плане? — ирония. Опять. Но атаки прекратились. Сара вновь схватилась за живот. 

— Подгадал момент, когда я беззащитна?

— Ты всегда должна быть защищена, — не остался в долгу Зератул. Недовольный взгляд в его сторону, сменившийся на смиренный. 

— Издевательство. 

— Самое могущественное существо теперь Амун. А ты — на втором месте. Понимаю. 

Керриган кинула взгляд на него, но ничего не сказала. В пси-эфире повисла тишина. Не гнетущая, но все же. Неожиданно в глубине храма что-то громыхнуло. Королева Клинков и Прелат словно по команде обернулись на звук. 

Дверь, ранее удручавшая взгляд своей непробиваемостью, приветливо открылась. 

— Он что, все слышал?.. — тихо, даже шепотом поинтересовалась Керриган. 

— Возможно, — не стал спорить Зератул. 

— Тогда... идем?

— А у нас есть выбор?..

***

 

— ... Да что ж это за гребаный лабиринт!!! 

— В четвертый раз повтори, — недовольно ответил протосс на уже порядком надоевшие причитания Керриган. Зератул уже помянул про себя и Конклав, и зергов, и Сверхразума, и терранов, и гибридов, и заодно саму Королеву Клинков — а все потому, что в обществе Керриган находиться было возможно, только если ты зерг или Рейнор. Все остальные должны были испытывать неимоверное желание либо убежать подальше, либо дать по ей голове и нести в руках, но зато в тишине. И потому протосс пытался абстрагироваться от непрекращающейся болтовни Сары, вдруг ставшей невероятно разговорчивой и, видимо, пытающейся восполнить недостающее место в своем разуме. Она теперь же пыталась хоть что-либо вызнать у Прелата. 

— ... А у тебя жена есть? — но на этом вопросе Зератул чуть не оступился. И повернулся к Керриган, пылая праведным гневом. 

— Ты замолкнешь или нет?! — псионный крик чувствовался даже телом. А еще он больно ударил по разуму. Но Саре было все равно – она, наконец, заставила ледышку по имени Зератул показать эмоции. И победоносно усмехалась. Протосс приложил руку к лицу — на этот жест Керриган позволила себе небольшой смешок. 

— Так гораздо лучше, — и Прелат вздохнул. 

— Что ты хочешь от меня?

— Просто поговорить. Мне несколько одиноко, — убийственно честно и искренно ответила Сара. Протосс повернулся обратно и продолжил путь дальше. — Хей. Я серьезно. 

Прелат с минуту шел молча, а Керриган все ожидала ответа. 

— ... Ну и что ты хочешь узнать? — неожиданно выдавил из себя Зератул. 

— Последнее, что я у тебя спросила. Ты... любил кого-нибудь так, чтобы... ну, детей там завести. Жить до конца ваших дней и все такое?..

— Была. Умерла, — протосс не вдавался в подробности и даже не обернулся, отвечая. 

— Оу. Прости. Расжагал?..

— Нет, конечно. Она погибла еще до вторжения зергов, — абсолютно безэмоциональный голос явно показывал, что ему было трудно об этом говорить. 

Повисла тишина. Темнота тоннеля давила на сознание, полностью уничтожая сопротивление. Но зерг и протосс не сдавались и упорно шли дальше. Куда — не было понятно; хоть в ловушку, хоть на выход — им все равно придется столкнуться с гибридами. 

Раздались тихие шепотки. Дуэт остановился, не понимая, откуда идет звук. Говорили на разных языках, в том числе и на людском, потому иногда даже было понятно, что именно:

— Поверните назад...  
— Страх-х-х...  
— Не смейте...   
— ... На-аза-ад...  
— Смер-ртные...

Что отнюдь не способствовало дальнейшему продвижению вглубь храма. Из-за голосов стали абсолютно неразличимы остальные звуки. Какофония отдельных слов и фраз, уже переставших быть шепотами, переросла точку кульминации и затихла. Вместо них стали слышны шаги. Тихие и словно задевавшие обо все шероховатости на полу. И вдали зажглись красные глаза. 

«Что будем делать?..» — тихо спросила Керриган в пси-эфире. 

«Бежим отсюда!» — ответил так же тихо Зератул. Сара кивнула. Синхронно они ринулись к красным глазам, надеясь, что костлявого немного переклинит от такого поворота. И не зря — шокированно посмотрев им вслед, гибрид даже не издал ни звука; и если б у него был разум, то он точно бы сидел с открытой нижней челюстью. 

«Поймай их...»— ввернул кто-то в пси-эфире приказ существу; но его также услышали и Керриган с Зератулом. Они даже остановились и переглянулись. В глазах Королевы Клинков отчетливо виделся страх, а Прелат лишь удивленно сузил глаза. 

«Это же...» — Сара даже не смогла сформировать мысль. 

«Да. Это он. И он здесь.» — подтвердил протосс. 

«Валим!!!» — полуистеричная мысль даже не нужна была для продолжения бега. Гибрид, погруженный в когнитивный диссонанс, едва-едва передвигал конечностями в сторону убегающих. 

«Великая и ужасная Королева Клинков бежит от гибрида зерглинга и кхалаи*», — ехидно заметил Зератул. 

«Твоя... ирония сейчас неуместна, — мысленно прорычала Керриган, со злобой оглядываясь на протосса, — Убью же, — она едва не споткнулась, — потом. Если захочешь.»

«Обязательно!» — хмыкнул он. 

***

 

Через пару минут они все же остановились. Керриган, задыхаясь, прислонилась к стене и пыталась восстановить дыхание. Зератулу было легче, но подождать успокоения биения сердца все же стоило. 

— Зера... Посмотри вокруг, — вдруг уже вслух проговорила Сара. Протосс уже повернулся к ней, дабы высказать все, что он думает о сокращении своего имени, но кое-что в окружении несколько отвлекло его. 

Барельефы вновь появились на стенах, но на этот раз они изображали одного-единственного Зел-Нага, стоявшего на трупах огромного числа существ. Он словно испарялся, а за его спиной укрылись пятеро фигур. 

— Это он. И... Его слуги?

— Узнаю только истинный вид Наруда. Все остальные... Неужели они тоже против нас?

— Если и сражаются, то никак не показывают этого, — проговорил Прелат, скользя взглядом по стенам. Керриган последовала его примеру. 

— Интересно... Зачем он это сделал? — протосс обернулся на Сару. 

— Знаю только то, что именно Амун нашел мою расу. Почему обернулся против Учителей — неизвестно. 

— Спросим у него, когда встретим, ага, — хмыкнула Керриган, подходя к Зератулу. Он посмотрел на нее:

— Так не терпится с ним встретиться?

— М-м-м, не то, чтобы очень... Но хочу увидеть его отвратную морду и набить ее, — с веселостью в голосе ответила Королева Клинков. 

— О да. Цель номер один. Так что ж ты убежала-то от него? — в тон спросил Прелат. Ответом же на этот раз был недовольный взгляд, мол, «кто бы говорил». — Закон толпы в данном случае не работает, так что...

Фразу прервал звук готовящегося пси-удара. 

— Ладно-ладно, шучу. 

— Идем дальше, — буркнула Керриган и, обогнув Зератула, пошла дальше по направлению, предложенному хозяином храма. 

— Как скажешь, — пожал плечами протосс. «Два — три, в мою пользу», — отметил про себя он и двинулся следом за Сарой. Линии, ранее светившиеся только при ходьбе рядом с ними, теперь постоянно пульсировали вне зависимости от нахождения с ними рядом. Да и их цвет был другой: вместо светло-зеленого теперь был ярко-синий. 

— Помнишь, что я говорил тебе насчет цвета ауры?.. — Керриган, ранее идущая даже не оглядываясь, остановилась и повернулась к Прелату. 

— Да. А что?

— Оглянись вокруг. Все синее. Рядом терраны. 

— Откуда они здесь?! — воскликнула Сара. Протосс лишь пожал плечами. 

— Зерги не могут работать с приборами. Тал-Дарим осталось очень мало...

— ... Я даже знаю, почему, — перебив его, хмыкнула она. 

— ... И остаются только терраны — их и легче поймать, и проще склонить на свою сторону, — продолжил Зератул, не обращая внимания на комментарии. 

— И что теперь? Убить их, что ли? 

— Если будут сопротивляться — придется, — с сожалением проговорил протосс. Керриган промолчала. 

— Среди них есть псионики. И они, скорее всего, уже нас заметили, — наконец, сказала она. Прелат отошел чуть дальше. Еще барельефы. На этот раз — те самые пятеро слуг Амуна: огромное и странное глазастое облако; относительно мелкий шестирукий зверь, похожий на зерга; призрачный прообраз гибрида-опустошителя; паукообразное существо явно женского пола; и, наконец, с самого края, стояло человекоподобное существо. 

— На Улрезажа похоже облачко-то, — критично заметила Керриган, проследив за взглядом Зератула. — И посередине стоит наш дражайший Наруд. А все остальные... В жизни таких не видела. 

— Искажение — страшная вещь, — ответил на это протосс и, отведя взгляд от стены, прошел дальше. — Шестиконечностный напомнил мне костлявых гибридов. 

— А Наруд похож на опустошителей, — продолжила Сара. Прелат повернулся к ней. 

— ... Паукообразная — явный прообраз доминаторов, — заметил он. 

— Вот это поворот, — удивленно проговорила Керриган. — И какую жесть нам ждать дальше? Армию темных архонтов? Крылатых тварей? Гибридов из трех рас?

— Все возможно. Кто знает, как у Падшего повернется воображение, — проговорил Зератул. 

— Зашибись. 

— Согласен. Поэтому, мы должны ему помешать. 

— Никому мы ничего не... — но натолкнувшись на взгляд протосса, Керриган поспешила несколько исправить сказанное. — Ладно. Помешаем. Но мы все равно не «должны» это делать. 

Прелат не ответил. Лишь направился дальше; что поспешила сделать и Сара: остаться в одиночестве в этих тоннелях — не лучший вариант. По мере продвижения они убеждались, что они были правы: даже стены тут приобрели синеватый оттенок. А чуть позже были слышны и голоса, и звуки бурной деятельности — с жужжащими и вибрирующими механизмами. 

— ... Объект 3780 стабилен и готов к транспортировке. 

— Отлично. Марселлий, доложи Лорду Алгаашу*. 

— Есть, сэр. 

«Лорд Алгааш?! — в два голоса возмутились в приватном пси-канале Керриган и Зератул. — Какого хрена вообще тут творится?! — эта фраза уже принадлежала Королеве Клинков. — Какого черта?»

«Успокойся.»

«Нет! Я прямо сейчас пойду и разберусь с этим!!!»

«Керриган! Стой!» 

Но он не успел: Сара была быстрее. Яркий свет резанул ей по глазам, и прикрывшись рукой, она вышла на открытое пространство. Голоса тут же смолкли, и Керриган, несколько привыкнув к освещению, открыла глаза. На нее уставились буквально все, кто присутствовал в помещении — даже те, кто готовил к транспорту огромную колбу с гибридом. Красные татуировки на лицах всех людей явно говорили о том, что их точно не удастся уговорить вернуться на свои планеты. Керриган же застыла в недоумении. 

Зератул скрылся в маскировке и наблюдал за данной сценой. 

«Я, конечно, обычно так не выражаюсь, но ты — полная идиотка.»

— Я знаю, — буркнула про себя она, пытаясь возвести пси-барьеры. 

— Вот это гости. Нет, я знал, что вы здесь, но чтобы уже ту-у-ут... — протягивая гласные, неожиданно проговорило некое существо, быстро проскочившее где-то наверху. 

— Ты кто такой вообще? Знаешь, кто стоит перед тобой?! — возмутилась Керриган такому приветствию. 

— Прекрасно знаю и не надеялся на другой ответ, Королева Клинков, — опять раздалось сверху; и, поскребясь немного, прыгнуло и приземлилось рядом с Сарой. Оно было тем самым шестируким созданием. Черный хитин, красные глаза и чем-то он напоминал Дехаку, разве что только без шерсти. А еще оно было просто громадным: на пару голов выше самой женщины. — Приветствую в моей скромной обители. Я Алгааш — третьерожденный заместитель Хозяина Копрулу. 

И он поклонился Керриган, признавая в ней достойного противника. Знал бы он, что она сейчас даже с обычным гибридом не справится...

— Чего? — ее это приветствие ввергло в недоумение. — Какой еще «Хозяин Копрулу»? 

— М-м-м. Я думал, вы уже сдались. Видимо, нет, — хохотнул Алгааш. Керриган это привело в ярость. И она сжала кулаки. 

«Не смей!!!» — раздался мысленный окрик. — «Он убьет тебя быстрее, чем ты сдвинешься с места!»

«И что дальше?! Стоять на месте и ждать, пока он меня сожрет?!»

«Попробуй разговорить его. От него совершенно не идет псионный фон; из чего можно сказать, что он владеет пси так же, как и похожие на него гибриды.»

«Хорошо. Попробую.»

— Хей. Так тут вы гибридов выращиваете? — подавив в себе гнев, миролюбиво спросила Сара. Алгааш сначала сузил глаза в недоверии, затем горделиво поднял голову. 

— Твоя проницательность поразительна. Именно так. Мои дети растут тут, в этом храме. И я удивлен, что ты смогла разрушить основное гнездо нашего оборотня. 

— И убила его, не забывай, — поправила его Керриган, но была заглушена смехом древнего существа. 

— Убила?.. Убила?! — проговорил он сквозь хохот. — Я поспешил с выводами! Нельзя просто убить Древнего без энергетических артефактов... Э-э-э, стой, я этого не говорил! — прорычал Алгааш, заметив, что Керриган подходит к нему. 

— Хм. С артефактами, говоришь?..

«Зера! Бегом сюда со своим мечом!!!»

«Прекрати называть меня моим кратким именем!» — недовольный голос. 

«Так же быстрее...»

«Уже иду. Отвлеки его.»

Керриган посмотрела зверюге в светящиеся красные глаза. Пусть их и было две пары, они не отражали ничего, кроме искренней злобы и ярости. Ни разума, ни милосердия от такой твари ждать не стоило. Ну же, ну же, быстрее...

И тут до Алгааша дошло. Он рыкнул и направился в сторону Сары; ей же не оставалось ничего, как стоять на месте и не двигаться ни в коем случае — иначе Зератул может промахнуться мимо жизненно важных органов. И завяжется столь нежеланная для дуэта битва. 

Прыжок, еще и... Шею Алгааша пронзил тонкий серебряный клинок; раздался дикий визг и Древний рухнул, увлекая за собой и протосса, державшегося на туше только за воткнутый в плоть меч. Керриган едва успела отскочить в сторону — она мало что могла пока сделать. Прелат отпустил меч, перекатываясь ближе к Королеве Клинков — и, по воле случая, оказался придавленным и сметенным в сторону дергающимся в судорогах длинным жилистым хвостом, после чего раздался удар о какую-то панель и протосс стал видимым. 

— Вы... Пожалеете об этом, когда предстанете перед Хозяином, — прохрипел Древний. — Ваша сегодняшняя маленькая победа обернется большими проблемами в будущем. 

Зверюга опустила голову, но не спешила растворяться; с лиц ближайших людей исчезли красные линии — они все попадали, кто где стоял. Керриган посмотрела на тушу и затем оглянулась на терранов, что покачивали головами и старались прийти в себя. 

— Надо же. Неплохо сработано, Зера... — тут она поняла, что Зератула-то рядом нет. — Зератул? — Сара заозиралась в поисках протосса; и нашла. Неподвижно лежащий Прелат не внушал абсолютно никаких спокойных мыслей. Даже наоборот. Керриган поспешила к нему. 

— Вот только этого не хватало... — Сара присела на одно колено перед лежащим протоссом. Тот даже не пошевелился. — Бл... Проклятье. Вот почему когда ты нужен, тебя всегда нет?! — шепотом прорычала она. 

Аккуратно, стараясь не задеть лицо Зератула когтями, Керриган повернула его в свою сторону. Глаза были закрыты. 

Он дышит вообще?.. С этими мыслями она приложила руку к его шее, пытаясь нащупать пульс — и, что удивительно, преуспела. Зератул был жив. Головой ударился? Нет. Не обо что. 

— Ты так о нем заботишься... Он много для тебя значит? — неожиданно раздался голос подошедшей терранки, весьма заинтересованной данным действом — еще бы, Королева Клинков печется о протоссе!

— Что? — шокированно переспросила Керриган, повернувшись на голос — в то же время она слегка приподняла голову и шею Прелата над полом. 

— Ничего особенного. Скорее всего, у него повреждена грудная клетка: ребра там или еще что... — увильнула от ответа терранка и указала на Зератула. 

— Возможно. И ты предлагаешь мне это проверить?

— Да. А что в этом такого? Сними доспехи, аккуратно прощупай ребра и... — заметив лицо Керриган, девушка замолчала. — Чего?

— Слушай, а помоги, а? Я тут с протосской анатомией не очень дружу, — попросила Сара. Ей совсем не улыбалось быть замеченной Прелатом в действиях над ним. Уж лучше, если бы это сделал кто-то другой. А тут так удачно подвернулась терранка — и приходится быть доброй и милой, хоть это и до жути раздражало Керриган, но не в том она положении, чтобы что-либо решать. 

— Без проблем, — хихикнула девушка, определенно подумав не о том, о чем надо было. — Тебе повезло, что я псионик с...

— Да ладно. Ты умеешь исцелять?

— Да. Но это мой развитый дар — лорд... кхм. Алгааш открыл его мне, — девушка тем временем четкими движениями сняла половину доспехов и проверяла целостность грудной клетки Зератула. Найдя то самое место, она приложила ладони к нему и принялась за исцеление: слегка светившиеся руки явно указывали на это. Керриган пристально наблюдала за всем и пыталась пробить мысленный барьер девушки — но и сейчас пока терпела фиаско. 

— Слушай, а что это за чувак? Как его имя?

— «Чувак»? Пф-ф. Он вообще-то Прелат Темных тамплиеров. 

— Воу. Повезло тебе, — восхищенно проговорила терранка, с округленными глазами уставившись на Керриган. 

— Ты о чем? — не поняла Сара. 

— Ты так заботишься о нем... В твоих глазах было столько нежности по отношению к нему...

— Что?! — возмутилась Керриган. — Да что за хрень происходит?! То этот меня в какой-то ереси обвиняет, теперь ты говоришь, что я испытываю влечение к нему! 

— Но это же нормально! — проговорила терранка, уже закончив со всем и вставая с пола. — Ты даже не знаешь, какие они пылкие и...

— Ни слова больше!!! Ты еще расскажи о целесообразности совокупления с протоссами!

— Почему бы и нет? — пожала плечами девушка. Керриган же схватилась за голову. 

— Боже... Отойди от меня!

— Так вы не пара? — разочарованно проговорила целительница. — Ну во-от. А я уже обрадовалась, что есть у кого спросить про то, что ты упомянула последним...

— Меня окружают ксенофилы и извращенцы...

— Ничего подобного! Они покруче будут, чем люди!

— Между прочим, она права, — раздался приглушенный голос. Керриган и девушка обернулись на протосса, спокойно сидевшего на полу и потихоньку пытавшегося встать. И наверняка тихонько смеющегося. — Но это применимо только к связям внутри моей расы. 

— Зератул! Не смей меня больше оставлять одну в этом месте! — процедила Сара. Терранка прыснула. 

— И ты еще что-то говоришь в отрицание...

— Да черт тебя подери!!!

— Кстати, нас уже слушают зрители, — заметил Прелат. Керриган повернулась в сторону — на них устремились взгляды всех терранов, что уже пришли в себя. 

— Эм... Привет? — полувопросительно проговорила Сара толпе. Неожиданно вышел достаточно старый терранин. Он прошел пару шагов и, когда расстояние до женщины сократилось до пары метров, остановился. 

— Королева Клинков! — громко провозгласил он. — Ты – наша единственная надежд...

— Расскажи что-нибудь новое, м? — перебив, проговорила Керриган и скрестила руки на груди. 

— Но откуда ты... Неважно. Вам нужно уходить отсюда. Есть вероятность, что остальные Древние придут сюда. И тогда вам придется несладко. 

— Мы его-то убили хоть? — кивнула Сара в сторону лежащей туши по имени Алгааш. 

— Сомневаюсь, — покачал головой мужчина. Керриган уже полностью обернулась в сторону Древнего. — Но на какое-то время он выведен из игры. 

— А с чего он назвал себя «древним»? 

— Мы, хоть и работали вместе с этими существами на протяжении нескольких лет, не знаем о них почти ничего. Но Древний он из-за того, что был одним из первых искаженных зергов. И все остальные, включая его, являются детьми Наруда и Амуна. 

— Я надеюсь, это плод их совместного труда, а не то, о чем я изначально подумала, — хихикнула Сара и посмотрела на террана. — Значит, Наруд был первым?

— Да, — пропустил мимо ушей первую фразу мужчина. — А об Амуне неизвестно вообще ничего. Даже месторасположение его храма. 

Зератул, в это время успевший прийти в себя, поблагодарить терранку и привести себя в порядок, подошел чуть ближе к дискутировавшим. 

— Что произошло с гибридами, когда мы победили Алгааша? — вопрос, вполне имевший место быть. Терранин посмотрел на протосса. 

— Скорее всего, они пока перешли на сторону Падшего, — Прелат и Королева переглянулись. — И именно поэтому вам надо уходить и как можно быстрее! Храм больше не будет ни защищен, ни перестраиваем. А Падший всенепременно возжелает отомстить за неповиновение. 

— Ну, тогда вперед?.. Чего мы ждем? — спросила Керриган. 

— Все мы, — терранин распахнул руки и указал на всех присутствовавших людей, — с вами не пойдем. Поздно уже: мы прокляты, и они найдут нас даже на Корхале-IV. Мы не желаем подвергать опасности невинных людей. А рано или поздно мы сами погибнем. 

— ... Жаль, — бросила Керриган. Хотя, где-то в глубине души она хотела их спасти. 

«Керриган. Ты уверена?» — раздался в пси-эфире голос Зератула. 

«Абсолютно.»

— Но у меня есть к вам одна просьба. Вы сможете уничтожить это место? — на эту фразу обернулись все. 

— Да. Если перекрыть токи энергии и перенаправить магнитные поля, то произойдет достаточно большой взрыв. Мы рады отдать жизни во имя вашей победы. 

— ... — Сара не ответила, лишь направившись к выходу, справедливо решив, что пути транспортировки капсул ведут наружу. Но остановилась на полпути. — Спасибо вам, — проговорила она и двинулась вперед с удвоенной скоростью. 

— Солидарен с Королевой Клинков, — усмехнулся Зератул и, кивнув девушке-целительнице, поспешил нагнать Сару. 

Терраны лишь смотрели им вслед. 

— Надо же. Надеюсь, все будет в порядке — существование сектора Копрулу зависит только от них...

***

 

— Почему мне очень хочется зарыдать?

— Потому что ты женщина. И оставила позади себя сотни жизней. Которые умрут лишь ради того, чтобы жили мы. 

— Спасибо за поддержку, — саркастично-недовольно буркнула Керриган, обходя странную упавшую железку. Они уже минут пятнадцать шли по этому тоннелю — и ни конца ни края ему видно не было. Протосс же молча шел чуть впереди и наблюдал за изменениями окружающих их вещей. 

— Всегда пожалуйста. Мы почти дошли, — заметил Зератул, разрубая варп-клинком мешавшую ему пройти балку. — Линии уже совсем не светятся. 

Скоро всё это закончится. Все вновь полетят по своим делам и забудут этот день как страшный сон. А Амун будет продолжать плодить свою армию. Воскресит Алгааша. И уничтожит этот сектор галактики, словно его и не было никогда. 

— Ты ведь думаешь о том же, о чем и я? — озвучила мысль Керриган. 

— Возможно. Смотря, о чем думаешь ты. 

— Как мы победим Амуна? Если его слуги так сильны, — Сара несколько вздрогнула, вспоминая битву с Нарудом, — то насколько силен будет сам Падший?

— Уж точно не таким, каким был во время восстания против своей расы, — слегка задумчиво проговорил Зератул. 

— Мда уж. Грохнул бы нас и не заметил. Интересно, что мешает ему просто взять и начать уничтожение всех планет поочередно?

— ... Мы? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Прелат. — Возможно, именно мы ему и мешаем. А, может, он просто не хочет терять такой ценный материал и ждет, когда мы сами к нему придем. Чтобы объединиться в гибрида. 

— Фу. Отвратительно. 

— Абсолютно согласен. 

— ... Ого, а мы пришли, — заметила Керриган и чуть ли не побежала в сторону появившегося света. Зератул, не видя в этом ничего ужасного, не менее резво двинулся за ней. 

— Солнце!!! — раскинутые руки и счастливый голос были совсем не характеры для Королевы Клинков — но когда она задумывалась о мнении окружающих? — Свежий воздух! Счастье-то какое!..

— Надо же, — иронично хмыкнул протосс, чем заслужил неодобрительный взгляд Сары. — Хотя я не менее тебя рад, что мы выбрались. 

— Эх. А пси-канал тут еще не работает. Вот это я понимаю — защита. 

— Пси-канал... — задумчиво проговорил Зератул и смотрел на горизонт. И буквально через пару секунд там появилась точка, которая затем оформилась в полноценный корабль. — Техника надежнее, — с некоторой долей превосходства сообщил Прелат Керриган. Женщина театрально надулась. 

— Читер!

— Кто?.. — не понял Зератул; Сара же махнула рукой, мол, «проехали». 

«Искатель Пустоты» завис над храмом, гостеприимно мигая подсвеченными частями дна. 

— Прошу. 

— Стоп. Ты... пускаешь меня на свой корабль?.. Я не ослышалась?!

— Нет, не ослышалась. Иди, пока я не передумал и не оставил тебя стоять здесь в одиночестве и без твоих зергов, — кинул через плечо уже направившийся к «Искателю» Зератул. 

— Да-да, — все еще не веря, быстро проговорила Керриган и направилась за протоссом. Корабль был его святая святых. Он туда даже Рейнора не пускал. И вдруг — оказана такая честь, первой вступить на борт легендарного корабля. 

— Не буду врать: никогда не видела протосские корабли изнутри. 

— Поздравляю. Все бывает в первый раз, — одобрительно ответил Зератул и взял Керриган за крыло. Она аж опешила от такого внезапного нарушения личного пространства. — Если не хочешь, чтобы тебя расщепило во время телепорта, лучше не дергайся. И да, на корабле ничего не трогай. Все шлюзы рядом*.

— Да поняла я, — пробурчала в ответ Сара. Несмотря на предостережения протосса, перемещение в пространстве даже не чувствовалось. Просто секунду назад ты видишь один пейзаж, а через другую — уже иной. — И ничего особенного; вроде живая. 

— Вот не хватало мне радости при неудачном перемещении еще и тебя от стены отдирать... — вроде шутка, а с долей правды. Керриган поморщилась. 

— Были прецеденты?

— Да. Не совсем до смерти, но конечностей лишались, — увидев округлившиеся глаза Королевы Клинков, Зератул поспешил пояснить.— Ну, не всегда же тестирование технологий проходит гладко. 

Керриган только передернула плечами. Прелат, желая поскорее убраться с этой планеты, молча пошел к кабине пилота, оставляя Сару одну и уповая на остатки разума Королевы Клинков. Однако, она оказалась настолько поглощена рассматриванием окружающих ее вещей, что не замечала ничего вокруг. 

— Интересное строение. А тут вообще воздух будет в разряженной атмосфере?

— Будет. Мне как-то не хочется выносить из корабля твой труп. 

— Какой же ты чертов оптимист, скажу я тебе! — возмутилась Керриган, обернувшись к протоссу. Зератул стоял поодаль и, оперевшись на арку прохода, воззрился на Сару. — Будь проще, а?

— Зачем? Скажи спасибо, что я не Светлый из касты Судей. 

— О-о-о... — протянула женщина. Она-то помнила покойного ныне Алдариса, стоящего во главе этого жуткого подразделения протоссов. — Вот уж действительно «спасибо». 

Зератул не ответил, пристально рассматривая Королеву Клинков. 

— Что? — раздраженно спросила она. 

— Жду, когда ты все же соизволишь известить терран о том, что мы вне досягаемости взрыва. 

— А. Точно, — проговорила Керриган и посмотрела на передатчик, который она держала все это время в руке. — Хей. Меня слышит кто?..

И голос, раздавшийся в ответ с некоторыми помехами:

— Да, Королева, все готово. Мы рады умереть за вас. И остерегайтесь Теневого корпуса*. 

И после этих слов раздался взрыв. Керриган удерживала передатчик несколько дрожащей рукой. 

— Весьма печально, — она постаралась, чтобы ее голос ни в коем случае не дрогнул. — Но что за «Теневой корпус»?

— Не имею ни малейшего понятия, — протосс вдруг внезапно стал серьезным, а от ироничной ауры не осталось и следа. — Мы почти на месте встречи с твоим Левиафаном. 

— Угу. Спасибо. 

— Надеюсь, в следующий раз, когда мы встретимся, мне не придется тебя спасать. 

— Уж поверь, — улыбнулась Керриган. — Но мы в расчете. Я тоже помогла тебе не остаться там. 

— Во-первых, не ты, а маленькая терранка с чистой душой, — протянул Зератул, с совершенно серьезным видом глядя на Сару, — а во-вторых... — но она его прервала:

— А во-вторых, кое-кто сейчас огребет!

— Конечно же, — усмехнулся Прелат, глядя на невероятную игру Керриган в «очень злого зерга». — Тебе нужно было стать... как вы их называете? «Актрисой», да. 

— Без этого никак, — пожала плечами Сара и развела руки в стороны. 

— Интересно получается, — задумчиво проговорил Зератул, подходя ближе. — Мы вроде бы злейшие враги, а...

— А понимаем друг друга так, как будто знакомы с пеленок, — закончила за него женщина. — Так всегда. У нас даже пословица есть — враг моего врага – мой друг. 

— ... Даже несмотря на то, что этот «друг» был раньше злейшим врагом. У протоссов тоже есть нечто похожее. Правда, не совсем в этом смысле и несколько возвышенное...

— Да у вас все пафосное, — переменила тему Керриган. — И мата вообще нет.

— Кто тебе это сказал? — удивился протосс. Теперь настала очередь Саре странно смотреть на него. 

— А что... Есть? — спросила она, коварно улыбаясь. 

— Есть. Но не надейся, что я просто так возьму и раскрою все тайны нашей расы, — усмехнулся Зератул. 

— Эх. Я так надеялась, — разочарованно проговорила Сара. Прелат помотал головой. 

— Мне опыта с обучением Рейнора нашему языку хватило на пару сотен лет вперед. 

— Представляю себе, — хихикнула Сара. Протосс же слегка повернул голову в сторону, видимо, прислушиваясь к автопилоту. 

— Твой Левиафан в зоне досягаемости телепорта. Собственно, прилетели, — сообщил он. Керриган невольно вздохнула. 

— Какая жалость. 

— Что, хочешь еще раз с гибридами встретиться? — едко заметил Зератул. Королева Клинков в ответ гордо развернулась и подошла к платформе перемещения. 

— Допустим. Но ничто не утолит моей жажды мести по отношению к Амуну. Надеюсь, когда мы встретимся в следующий раз, я уже одержу победу. 

— Самоуверенность — не слишком хороший помощник в битве с фактически богом, — заметил Прелат. 

— Да-да, ты это уже говорил, — и не давая ему возразить, Керриган добавила: — Давай, включай свою шайтан-машину. 

Зератул не счел нужным спрашивать значение последних слов. И последние признаки присутствия Королевы Клинков исчезли как только свечение техники перемещения потухло. Если бы у него были легкие в привычном терранском понимании этого слова, сторонний наблюдатель бы заметил вздох облегчения. Тишина. Благословенная тишина как повисшая физически, так и установившаяся в пси-эфире. 

«Да, кстати. Спасибо за то, что подбросил,» — раздался довольный мысленный голос. 

«Не заставляй меня жалеть об этом,» — не остался в долгу Зератул. 

«Злой ты,» — продолжила бессодержательный разговор Керриган. 

«Тебе совсем заняться нечем?» — последовал логичный вопрос. 

«... Я выяснила, что есть одна маленькая вещь, благодаря которой Амун захватил власть над зергами. Сходные клетки мозга у первородных искаженных и уже моих. Уж не знаю, как Абатур справится с такой задачей, но он должен,» — не вдаваясь в подробности своего времяпрепровождения, сообщила Сара. А вот это начало подавать признаки интересного разговора. 

«Хм. Ты уверена, что подобного больше не случится? — поинтересовался Прелат. — И что за «Абатур»?»

«Он ответственный за мутации зергов. Я в нем не сомневаюсь, — уверенно проговорила Керриган. — Кстати. Ты сейчас куда полетишь?»

«Знаешь, как только что прозвучал этот вопрос? «А давай ты мне скажешь, куда ты летишь, и я последую за тобой, ибо мне не хватает в жизни приключений!»»

«Если не хочешь — не говори, — это было сказано таким тоном, что, казалось, это были не телепатемы, а угли. — Но я предлагала помочь...»

«Нет уж, спасибо. Я и сам в состоянии справиться с парой гибридов.»

«Если тебя убьют — я не виновата,» — последовал ответ. И судя по установившейся тишине и медленно плывущему куда-то вдаль Левиафану, Керриган вышла из пси-эфира. 

Если я погибну, ты об этом даже не узнаешь... Зератул проследовал в отсек пилота «Искателя». Искусственный интеллект прекрасно справлялся с направлением и поддержанием корабля, вот только нужно задать путь. Прелат аккуратно присел рядом с консолью, и та мгновенно засветилась, показывая различные статистики и графики. Но светящаяся отметка о полученном сообщении заставила протосса на мгновение отвлечься от ввода координат для проверки следующей планеты на предмет храмов Зел-Нага. Заподозрив неладное — по шифрованному каналу редко передавали хорошие новости — он увидел одно-единственное сообщение. 

_Золотая Армада летит к Айуру. Останови Артаниса, пока он не сотворил непоправимого._

— О Пустота, да что вообще происходит с этим миром! — возмутился Зератул, направляя возглас в никуда. Они решили отвоевать Айур... Планета уже никогда не будет такой как прежде. Сверхразум нанес непоправимый удар биосфере Айура... И он не восстановится. 

Бессмысленная трата столь драгоценных жизней. Артанис, какой же ты глупец. Уже Иерарх, но еще слишком мал. 

Координаты Айура Зератул помнил чуть ли не наизусть. И, вводя их, он искренне надеялся успеть раньше, чем случится непоправимое.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * "Проклятье", оно же на английском shit и переводится как "дерьмо", но не будем сквернословить :)  
> * Слово «кхалаи» не склоняю. Ибо заимствование из иного языка  
> * В одном из моих давних и удаленных фиков был данный персонаж. Алгааш, да; Амуновский мастер мутаций  
> * Я думаю понятно, к какому персонажу из Mass Effect относятся "шлюзы" :D  
> * Теневой корпус - Shadow Corp (либо же Core, пока точно неизвестно); организация зергов, терран и протоссов имени Амуна и гибридов

**Author's Note:**

> * Эпиграф - слова того самого Вейгара из Лиги Легенд, она же League of Legends, более известная как LoL.  
> * Маленькая полунеканоническая отсебятина. Хотя... даже Дехаке понятно, что Амун просто так Копрулу с терранами не оставит.  
> * Да. Она темно-синяя. Как у турианцев. Не фиолетовая, не голубая и не бордовая. И мне все равно, что это нелогично.  
> * Весьма интересно, где Керриган находит энергию: чем она питается, да и нужно ли ей это вообще — неясно.


End file.
